


Allow Me to Introduce our Baby

by emarwood



Series: Allow me to Introduce... [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Confused Harry, Contentment, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Muggle Culture, Nursing, Sarcastic Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: The family Potter-Snape wishes to introduce little Freddy to their extended family and Harry gets a little something of his chest.





	Allow Me to Introduce our Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomFreak1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFreak1980/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I couldn't let go of the fact that Harry was more than a bit miffed at the situation at the hospital. I wanted to find out why Severus wasn't allowed in the room to give him the support he obviously needed.  
> So, this is the very last epilogue or bonus extra ficlet in the Allow me to Introduce series as inspired from FandomFreak1980

‘Harry mate where are you?’ Rons voice calls out loud and clear, making Harry chuckle and Severus roll his eyes as Harry nurses and his husband is wrapped round him unable and unwilling to separate himself from his little family that he never thought he would be blessed enough to be gifted with.  
‘Ron for goodness sake keep your voice down.’  
‘Why?’  


Harry rests his head against Severus chest sighing in contentment as his new born suckles from his own breast and his husband hugs him with one arm around his waist his other hand stroking Fredricks messy dark downy hair. He closes his eyes happily as he hears his best friends bickering as they approach the sitting room. ‘Oh, oh, he’s beautiful Harry.’ The bushy haired girl breathes when she enters the room and clocks the tiny baby in Harrys arms eyes going straight to his hair and smiling. ‘Congratulations mate.’ The red head nods awkwardly towards him. ‘I guess it was time then?’ He says just as awkward and scuffing his foot on the carpet.  
‘Nope, false alarm Ron, it was just a bad bout of indigestion.’ Harry purses his lips at the red head as he adjusts his hold on the little bundle in his arms.  
‘Sorry.’ Ronald Weasely looks so un like himself that Harry drops it. ‘You both know where the kettle and snacks are, go help yourselves.’ He says instead resolved not to move from his perfect haven.  


-  


‘They wouldn’t let him in, I had to do it all by myself. The healer we chose wasn’t there and they wouldn’t let Severus anywhere near me.’ Harry pouts as he, with a little help from Severus, burps their son and wipes his little cherub face clean; having just been descended on, on mass by the whole family Weasley demanding to know every last minute of the experience.  


‘I don’t understand Harry, why would they let Severus in. You were the one giving birth; he didn’t need to be there at all. He should have been at home ready to take over the minute you walked back through that door so that you could recover with a bubble bath full of healing potions and chocolate of some kind.’ Mrs Weasely says as she fusses with baby Victoire as Fleur and Bill relax with a cup of tea and a chocolate chip biscuit or two.  
‘But…support.’ He splutters as his husband tries to sooth him as they rock their babe to sleep together, Severus kisses him and holds him tighter as if never letting him go.  
‘That’s what the medi witches are there for. You didn’t cause a scene did you young man?’  
‘A scene, a scene? Dam right I caused a scene, he’s supposed to be there, he’s my husband.’  


‘Mrs Weasley. What Harry is trying to say, is that in the muggle world things are very different. It is very common for partners to be present for the birth.’  
‘But that’s barbaric.’ Mr Weasley exclaims.  
‘It is considered an honour to be there, to be part of it. It also helps in the birthing process as it is so stressful for the mother…  
Also Harry had no idea that wizards could become pregnant until it happened to him, it would have been a great comfort to him.’  


‘Pull the other one everyone knows McGonagalls Health and Sexual education classes are famous.’ Charlie claims grinning. ‘What with everything that went on during school, between one thing and another, he missed all the health classes. Plus he doesn’t read like I do, he never would have realised if it never happened for them. He would have needed Severus to calm him to let him know that everything that was happening was normal.’  


‘Plus.’ Severus adds interrupting Hermiones speech. ‘I am only half blood myself not raised with those ideals. I never thought I would have the opportunity to become a father and I wanted to be there for my Harry.’  


‘Well I personally think it should be up to each individual couple. I see no reason why both partners could not be present if that is what they wish.’  
‘Why Pearce,’ George wallops him hard on the back making him wince, ‘you continue to surprise me brother.’  


-  


‘Please don’t cry Mrs Weasley, we’ll change his name, it’s not set in stone yet. I should have realised you wouldn’t like it…’  
‘Don’t you dare young man, I am not upset. I’m just so happy, not only that you’ve found love. That your family is growing, that you consider us family and that you wish to honour our Fred in such a wonderful way.’  
The two lovers finally relax the worry lifted off their shoulders. ‘Well, little Freddy,’ Molly Weasley says wiping her eyes and setting herself to rights, taking him in her arms and looking the little one in the face, ‘just because you have two very brave, very good fathers doesn’t mean you go looking for trouble now. You hear me? You be a good boy for your daddys. I don’t want to hear about any nonsense or adventures you shouldn’t be on. There will be no flying cars or Triwizard tournaments for you, no sneaking off in to any forbidden forests neither, and you will never taste any polyjuice potion ever.’  


‘Amen to that.’ Say both Severus and Harry Potter-Snape together knowing that all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
